Best Valentines Day Ever
by that70sfinchelgleek
Summary: Finchel on valentines day


A/N: Alright so I wrote this in honor of my favorite couple finchel and the fact that it's Valentines Day. Enjoy!

Finns POV:

I wish the day wouldn't go by so slowly it's finally eighth period and all I can think about is tonight. And how he would be spending it with his fiancée. God I love saying that and knowing that I'm talking about Rachel. This valentines day is going to be much better than last year. No lame kissing booth or trying to chase after Quinn, or trying to pretend I'm not totally and completely in love with Rachel.

"ring" thank god the bell finally rang.

"Hey rach."

"Hey Finn"

"So would my lovely fiancée like to spend our first valentines day as a couple with me?" Finn got a warm smile on his face after he said fiancée. That word just makes him so happy because he's talking about Rachel.

"Well who else would I spend it with."

"Great! So I'll pick you up at seven dress nice."

"Alright it's a date." Rachel then gave him a quick kiss before leaving.

Oh yeah tonight was gonna be good.

End of Finn's POV:

It was 6:30 and Rachel was getting ready with a little help from Kurt because he just didn't trust her not to wear an animal sweater with a heart on it for valentines day.

"Well Rachel I think I've worked a miracle here because I have a feeling that if I weren't completely gay I would be kissing you right now."

Rachel was a little disappointed at first when Kurt insisted on helping her but she had to admit she looked pretty hot. She was wearing a bright red dress that came down mid-thigh with a sweetheart neck. And her hair was in an absolutely gorgeous up do.

"Wow Kurt."

"No need to thank me. I'm just so happy that you are my future sister in-law and not some sleazy cheerio."

"Yeah I'm pretty happy about that to." Rachel said with a little giggle.

"Ooh it's 7:00 and the doorbell just rang looks like your prince charming is here."

When Rachel answered the door there stood Finn in a suit holding flowers. She just couldn't get over how good he looked in a suit.

"Wow." was all Finn managed to get out.

Rachel giggled at how cute the look on his face was.

"These uh are for you." He said as he held out the flowers.

"Wow Finn they're gorgeous."

"Yeah I know there your favorite I was going to give you one like this after Jeans funeral but then I saw you kissing st. jackass." Finn said with a little bitterness toward the end part.

Rachel noticed this and got on her tip-toes and kissed him passionately.

"Well that kiss with Jesse has nothing on any kiss I've ever had with you."

Finn smiled at this and led Rachel out to his truck.

"So where are we going?"

"Well the only decent place to eat in Lima. Breadstix. I hope that's okay."

"Anythings fine as long as I'm with you."

"Table for two please" Finn told the hostess.

"Right this way"

Just as they were sitting down a familiar voice said rachel's name.

"Rachel?"

"Jesse what are you doing here. Alone on valentines day."

"Well I finally realized that there's no one who can possibly reach my talent and potential besides Rachel so I decided that this year I'm my valentine."

"Hey Jesse, if you have so much potential why are you in Lima after you graduated almost two years ago." Finn said in a cocky tone as he slipped a protective arm around Rachel.

"Well I will be leaving soon actually about the same time as Rachel. And what a funny coincidence I as well am going to NYADA. Looks like we'll be spending alot of time together."

Finn was getting angry now. His jealousy and temper just took control of him and he punched Jesse square in the face.

"That's what I should've done the first time I met you. Come on rach let's go."

When they got out to the car Finn was really embarrassed.

"I'm sorry rach I shouldn't have done that my anger just kinda got the best of me. I'm sorry I totally just ruined valentines day."

"No you didn't first of all my valentines day is perfect just because I'm spending it with you. Second of all Jesse totally had that coming. And third I think jealous Finn is really hot."

"Really?"

"Yeah in fact I'm really turned on right now."

Rachel then leaned in and started kissing him fiercely.

After they made love to each other Finn had four simple words to say.

"Best valentines day ever."

A/N: I hope you liked it and I know I have a tendency to bring Jesse into a lot of my stories I just have this fantasy where Finn actually gets to punch him. Sorry I didn't go into any detail on the finchel love making scene I just can't write that kind of thing. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and happy valentines day! Review please!


End file.
